marvelanimateduniversefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
List of Fantastic Four: The Animated Series episodes
This is a list of episodes for Fantastic Four: The Animated Series. Season 1 1. The City of the Sun (July 15, 2014) The Four travel to Egypt, where Doom possesses the ancient gods to help him conquer the world. Guest stars Jeff Bennett-Dr. Nadir Al-Haq, Egyptian man, Ra Grey Delisle-Aliyah Al-Haq, Isis Frank Welker-Sobek, Camel, Hawk, Ancient Egyptian guard, Snake Tim Curry-Pharaoh, Osiris Kate Higgins-Pharaoh's daughter Jess Harnell-Set Ron Perlman-Anubis Michael Gough-Horus 2. The Lands of Glory (July 29, 2014) The gang travel to Ontario, Canada, where they discover Annihilus and Doom have enslaved an Indian tribe. Guest stars Michael Horse-Chief Bear Claw Tara Strong-Young Bird Jeff Bennett-Two Horses Frank Welker-Wolves, Eagle, Chipmunk, Raccoon, Villager, Moose, Grizzly Bear, Owl Grey Delisle-Native American woman, Black Fire 3. Jurassic Havoc (August 12, 2014) A group of dinosaurs and other animals captured from the Savage Land and put on display in a zoo break free and run loose in the city. Guest stars Corey Burton-Man at bus stop Frank Welker-Dog, Bogart and Bacall, T-Rex, Brontosaurus, Pterodactyls, Triceratops, Sabretooth tigers, Mammoths, Stegosaurus, Raptors, Terror Birds, Truck Driver, Police chief, Ankylosaurus Jeff Bennett-Newsreader, Policeman, Zookeeper Kevin Michael Richardson-Policeman, Panicking man Tara Strong-Woman, Boy Jess Harnell-Policeman Grey Delisle-Policewoman, Old lady Tress MacNeille-Mrs. Harris 4. The Law of The Jungle (September 9, 2014) The Fantastic Four travel to a small village in Nigeria, Africa, where an amulet of their goddess has been stolen by Doom and the gang must retrieve it. Guest stars Donald Faison-James Ababuke Phil LaMarr-Buko Frank Welker-Monkeys, Chimpanzees, Parrots, Elephants, Leopard, Snake, Lizard, Hyenas, Hippos, Antelope, Crocodiles C.C.H Pounder-Mavira Cree Summer-Village Girl Kevin Michael Richardson-Villager James C. Mathis III-Chief Kabusi 5. The Lost Tribe (September 30, 2014) The Fantastic Four end up transported to the jungles of South America, where they encounter the descendants of a prehistoric Indian tribe battling against a gang of loggers. Guest stars Jeff Bennett-Kuraqui Frank Welker-Jaguar, Monkeys, Parrots, Tapir, Anteater, Piranhas, Snake, Lizard, Armadillo, Toucan, Peccary Jim Cummings-Logger#1 Tara Strong-Mahanca Maurice LaMarche-Logger#2 Kevin Michael Richardson-Logger#3 Rob Paulsen-Kobaki, Logger#4 Mark Hamill-Tamako Jess Harnell-Logger#5, Logger#6 Richard Newman-Logger#7 6. Survival of the Fittest (October 7, 2014) The gang travel to the Savage Land, where they discover a Neanderthal tribe who have fallen ill, thanks to miners and must find a way to save them. Guest stars Liam O'Brien-Akur Frank Welker-T-Rex, Brontosaurus, Pterodactyls, Triceratops, Sabretooth tigers, Mammoths, Snakes, Lizard, Crocodiles, Ground sloths, Ankylosaurus, Stegosaurus, Neanderthal villager, Cave bear Jeff Bennett-Miners, Male Neanderthal, Neanderthal warrior Tara Strong-Neanderthal child, Neanderthal woman Billy West-Miners, Neanderthal warrior Kath Soucie-Neanderthal villager, Neanderthal child Jim Cummings-Neanderthal man 7. The Last Maharajah (October 21, 2014) The gang travel to India where they discover part of an ancient Sanskrit tablet has been stolen and now they must team up with Indian archaeologist Dr. Ram Thapaki to retrieve it. Guest stars Maurice LaMarche-Dr. Ram Thapaki Frank Welker-Tiger, Monkeys, Snake, Parrots, Elephant, Crocodile, Vultures, Indian truck driver, Cow, Chameleon Tara Strong-Indian boy Brian George-Maharajah Kari Wahlgren-Indian woman Mae Whitman-Indian girl Jeff Bennett-Indian man 8. Enter the Dragon (November 4, 2014) The gang travel to the small Chinese village of Huǒshāo Shān, where an immortal sorcerer has taken control of the town's dragon guardian. Guest stars Keone Young-Dr. Chang Robert Ito-Tung-Cho Margaret Cho-Xiao Guniang Tara Strong-Ping Wei James Hong-Fu Xia Mason Cook-Chinese boy Frank Welker-Dog, Chickens, Chinese fisherman, Eagle, Pigs, Merchant Dee Bradley Baker-Dragon, Bo Huang James Sie-Li Clyde Kusatsu-Emperor 9. Still Waters (December 16, 2014) The gang visit a remote village in the Philippines, where the people mistake them for gods. When a deadly flood strikes, the gang must get the villagers to safety while also battling an evil demon imprisoned by the ancestors of the people. Guest stars David Sobolov-Kyral Jeff Bennett-Villager Mae Whitman-Village girl, Amira Del Castillo Mark Hamill-Ramon Del Castillo Frank Welker-Water buffalo, Monkeys, Parrots, Crocodiles, Snake, Lizard, Elderly villager Grey Delisle-Villager Tom Kenny-Villager, Shaman 10. The Day of the Coyote (January 13, 2015) The gang travel to Pueblo San Miguel, a small town in northern Mexico, where Doom has taken control of the Aztec coyote god and the gang must free him. Guest stars Tara Strong-Amara Moreno, Mexican boy, Old woman Jeff Bennett-Zakariah Moreno, Mexican truck driver Candi Milo-Magdalena Moreno, Mexican girl Rob Paulsen-Manuelo Vasquez, Native American#1, Spanish explorer Ron Perlman-Ramon Velasquez Frank Welker-Dog, Eagle, Coyotes, Lizard, Donkey, Coyote God, Pedro De la Chavez, Horse Kevin Michael Richardson-Townsman, Native American#2 Season 2 11. Tooth and Claw (January 27, 2015) The Fantastic Four travel to a remote South American island, where the sole survivor of an indigenous tribe must help them fight a gang of miners trying to find a rare mineral. Guest stars Grey Delisle-Lyra Frank Welker-Monkeys, Parrots, Alligator, Jaguar, Armadillo, Sloth, Snake Jeff Bennett-Lyra's father Mark Hamill-Miners, Villager Dee Bradley Baker-Miners 12. No Man Is An Island (February 10, 2015) The gang travels to Hawaii where Doom has possessed the sea god Kanaloa. With the help of some local townspeople, the gang must stop him. Guest stars Jason Marsden-Chris Daniels Maurice LaMarche-Aoloa Tia Carerre-Namaka Category:Fantastic Four: TAS